


Morning light

by 80sgothicc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Gentle Dean Winchester, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sgothicc/pseuds/80sgothicc
Summary: Basically a fluffy little drabble thing i thought of because i was bored. enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Morning light

Sex with Dean was so wonderful to experience.

It was all soft touches, and gentle kisses. So many  _ I love you _ ’s and  _ you're so beautiful _ ’s. It makes you feel like you're  _ worth _ something when in the beginning you felt like you were worth nothing; That's how Dean made Castiel feel.

And when Castiel woke up next to Dean he beamed; scooted closer just to count the spattering of freckles that spread across Dean’s body. And when Dean finally arose, he took in every bit of Castiel; from the bed-hair to the content smile he wore on his face. But the one thing that would always catch Dean’s attention first, were Castiel’s  _ eyes _ . His eyes brought to mind the royal blue paint of the apartment door, yet bright, shining as it did under a soft morning light.

“Goodmorning,” Dean muttered, running thick fingers through short dark locks “What’re you doing?” Dean asks.

“Stop moving! you're making me lose count!” Castiel exclaims. Dean chuckles and rests his hand on his Boyfriend's head as soft counting proceeded. Dean smiled. Castiel looked up at his boyfriend and gawked at the man; He couldn't believe that he had gotten Dean, all bundled up under him, playing with a strand of hair that sat on Cas’s head.

“What?” Dean asked, a giggle slipping from his lips as the shorter man continued to stare. When Cas finally realized what he was doing, he quickly hid his face in Dean’s neck. Dean laughed and brung his fingers to Castiel’s chin to lift the angel’s gaze back to his.

Castiel’s cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour so cute against his tanned skin. He looks away and finds a distraction in the gold and white lamp that sits on the nightstand next to their bed. Dean let’s him, allowing Castiel time to compose himself, fighting back the smile that wants to break out, then Dean once again guides Castiel’s view back to him. Dean kisses Castiel this time, gentle and soft and sweet-tasting; and Castiel sighs into it as Dean moves his hand towards the back of Castiel’s head to deepen the kiss.

It goes on like this for a while until Cas separates them; his lips pink and breath heavy. He plants his head back into Dean’s neck, whispers sweet nothings into it as he closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep; And Dean kisses Castiel’s head before slipping out of bed to make breakfast.


End file.
